


Fitting Room One

by resplendentgertrude (enaidmora)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaidmora/pseuds/resplendentgertrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt:</p>
<p>"Harry watches as Eggsy gets measured for his suit, feeling his control slowly slip as he watches Eggsy react to being watches. Then the tailor is done and they're left alone."</p>
<p>http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=1685#t1685</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting Room One

Fitting room one is not a small room by any means. It is the largest of the fitting rooms, and it’s a very fine fitting room. However, everything feels so close to Eggsy right now. The mirrors. The walls. Harry Hart. Especially Harry. That very same Harry who is currently meeting his eyes in the mirror and clearly envisioning doing all sorts of terribly naughty things to him slowly and sensuously with a side of caramel sauce. The tailor is almost forgotten and would be entirely if not for the way his movements drew Harry’s attention to Eggsy’s body. First to his arms and the breadth of his shoulders. Then to his legs, the curve of his ass, and his inseam. All of the tailor’s swift and practiced motions pull the focus of the room to Eggsy’s form, and all Eggsy can do is watch Harry’s interest grow.

Harry appears at first to have a casual interest in Eggsy’s new suit. He has his half-smile on his face as he watches the tailor begin to measure Eggsy. Harry tells the tailor what cut and even suggests a fabric. Eggsy will swear that the tailor had replied with words, but Eggsy lost them due to the ridiculous buzzing in his ears. He has made the mistake of meeting Harry’s gaze in the mirror, and from the moment on he is lost. Harry’s eyes are dark with the promise of something passionate and wild, and it lights something in Eggsy that he has been trying to quash. The nervous excitement at getting his new suit has bubbled over into something that makes his stomach twist and his toes curl. 

With no hat or coat on Eggsy feels a bit naked, but under Harry’s scrutiny he feels just plain exposed. Harry with his perceptive gaze and clever hands and knowing smirks are undoing Eggsy with the mere act of watching him. He can feel the color rising to cheeks as Harry’s eyes trace the line of his body, commenting something to the tailor. Eggsy’s misses what he says again as his ears are instead full of the sound of his heart pumping as he tries not to make a fucking idiot of himself. He can tell he is hard, and Eggsy hopes the tailor kneeling in front of him does not notice. Eggsy tries not to imagine that it’s Harry kneeling in front of him and fails miserably. He can feel himself flush knowing what he must look like. Jesus, this is embarrassing. And arousing.

And Eggsy can’t handle the way Harry seems to know what his looks are doing. It’s almost unfair how Harry can make him want to crawl out his skin with just a fucking stare. But as Eggsy gets more flustered by the attention, so does Harry. Harry’s calm breathing pattern is disturbed, and his hands clench and unclench around nothing. And God does Eggsy want those hands on his body. He wants to see if they are as skilled at pulling him apart as they are at disassembling weapons. He wants to be touched by his mentor. See if he can make Harry fall apart just as easily as he is being undone. Eggsy licks his lower lip and can feel the way Harry is watching him. The motion brings attention up to his mouth and makes it linger. Eggsy wants to crow with delight. Harry looks like he wants to consume Eggsy. Fuck, it’s like he knows what Eggsy is thinking and is sending it back in waves. Everything that Harry is hiding in his more casual stance is being broadcasted in the way his eyes linger on Eggsy. It is hot and heavy and overpowering. No one has ever looked at him like this before, like he needs to be taken apart slowly, piece by piece, with wanton attention. He wants Harry to stop looking already and touch. He can see how Harry’s eyes drift to his ass and across the breadth of his shoulders. He knows he is pretty damn fit. And fuck if the longer this fitting goes on the tenser Harry becomes. Eggsy feels like he is on fire. Harry no longer even appears casual, but is a man on the edge. 

Suddenly, the tailor is done with his work, and leaves the room. It’s just Harry and Eggsy and the tension that is thrumming against Eggsy’s skin like a live wire. He manages to take one breath before Harry is behind him, not fully pressed up against him, but close enough that Eggsy can feel the heat of his body radiating through his clothes. Every nerve ending in Eggsy’s body is screaming to be touched. Neither has dropped their gaze, and Eggsy can’t stand it. He wants to grab Harry’s hands and drag them across his body. He wants to push back against Harry to see if he made his mentor as hard as Harry has made him. Jesus Christ, just to feel Harry’s body against his own. Standing there with barely any distance between them, Eggsy wants.

And Harry seems to sense it by the way he drags his arm down the outside of Eggsy’s arm in a vague mimicry of the tailor’s practiced measurements. Eggsy wants to purr or moan, fucking arch into Harry’s touch like a cat in heat, but he won’t let himself. This is Harry’s game. It has been from the moment they first saw each other. 

“You’re going to look lovely in your suit,” Harry says, his voice thick.

Eggsy’s mouth is dry and words die in his throat. He nods.

“A gentleman isn’t complete without a suit,” Harry says stepping a little closer. “But it’s what lies underneath the suit wherein you find the truth of a gentlemen.” 

Eggsy moans as Harry brings his other hand down across his shoulder and right arm. A simple touch shouldn’t be so arousing, but the tension has Eggsy on edge. He feels like he’ll come the second Harry touches his cock.

“I find myself wanting to see what’ll lie underneath your suit.” 

Eggsy presses himself back against Harry. He’ll show him what’s underneath. Fuck, all Harry has to do is ask. Eggsy brings his hands to the hem of his polo shirt, happy to grant Harry his request. 

“Let me,” Harry says, his breath hot against Eggsy’s ear. He takes Eggsy’s shirt and lifts, pulling the fabric away from his flushed skin. He hangs it on one of the hooks to his left and says, “We can’t have you leaving in wrinkled clothes. That wouldn’t be proper.”

Eggsy wants to snort. There is nothing about this that is really proper, but he honestly doesn’t care as long as he can have Harry touching him. And Harry obliges, dragging his hand up Eggsy’s chest, one arm wrapped around him, holding him across the shoulders and pulling him back against his body. Eggsy shivers and his eyes want to flutter closed, but he refuses to miss a moment of this. It’s intoxicating and Eggsy wants to drown in the heat of Harry’s gaze. Keeping Eggsy’s full attention, Harry traces his abs and brushes his fingertips over his nipples, drawing a noise from the back of Eggsy’s throat. 

“I look forward to seeing you in your suit,” Harry remarks.

“So you can take it off me again?” Eggsy retorts, his voice rough as Harry follows the light trail of hair underneath Eggsy’s navel to the top of his jeans. He drags his nails through it. Eggsy melts against him. If only Harry would bring his beautiful damned hand lower.

Harry smirks, tracing the line of Eggsy’s throat with his nose. “I find it hard to resist a man in finely tailored suit.”

“You seem ta be findin’ it hard to resist me now.”

“Indeed,” Harry replies. His cheeks are just as flushed as Eggsy’s, and all Eggsy wants to do in bury his hands in his perfect fucking hair and muss it up. See Harry be made into a mess. God, Harry would be beautiful looking all fucked out. Swollen lips. Sex hair. Hickies up and down his neck. Instead of claiming Harry’s perfect self, Eggsy brings Harry’s hand lower. Right to where his cock is straining against his trousers. 

“Cheeky,” Harry says, deftly popping the button and sliding his hand in. Eggsy tries to thrust up into his loose grip, but is stopped by Harry pulling him back against him. He can feel Harry’s erection pressing against his ass. He is doing that. He is turning on Harry Hart and getting him to fuck in a fitting room. The power rush is heady. But what Eggsy really needs is friction.  
“Look at how beautiful you are,” Harry purrs, releasing Eggsy’s erection from the confines of his pants, pulling his hand along it slowly. Eggsy’s eyes drift to where Harry’s hand is, stroking his penis, his thumb dragging across the tip and smoothing its glide back down with the help of precum. He is exceptionally wet for having barely been touched. But it is hypnotic watching Harry’s hand glide up and down. He can feel the calluses from Kingsmen training, unfamiliar and tantalizing against his sensitive skin. Eggsy rocks back against Harry as he twists his wrist in a way that has pleasure shooting down his spine. He wants Harry to touch him all over. Fuck, he wants those fingers everywhere. 

“Fuck. Get on wit it already,” Eggsy groans, rubbing back against Harry, who looks wrecked already. Eggsy moans, his eyes meeting Harry’s again through the mirror, seeing them darken with desire and impatience. Harry bucks up against him. 

“You are so damn responsive,” Harry murmurs, biting Eggsy’s earlobe. “What if I just want to watch you fall apart? See you fuck yourself in my hand.”

Eggsy smirks, his hips following Harry’s slow motions. He knows Harry is trying to play with him, trying to get him to beg. But he can tell how much Harry wants him by the way his eyes drink up the sight of him. He can feel the evidence pressed up against him and hear it in how Harry’s breathing has increased until it’s a light panting against his neck. “You can’t resist my arse,” Eggsy quips, rolling back against Harry and putting his arm up, threading his fingers through Harry’s neat hair, pulling him closer. “You want to be inside me.”

Harry thrusts sharply against Eggsy in reply, speeding up his hand. “Yes, I do. Fuck, I bloody well do.”

Eggsy moans in agreement rocking back against Harry harder. Harry’s eyes slip closed. “Very well.” He lifts his hand from Eggsy’s chest and tilts Eggsy’s face towards his, meeting him in a kiss. Due to Harry’s height he is able to maneuver it so he can kiss Eggsy dirtily and thoroughly, masterfully using his tongue. Eggsy is set aflame. Harry is the igniter and the only thing that can quench the need burning through his nerves. He wants to drown in the sensation of Harry against him. Harry nips at Eggsy’s lower lip as he pushes off Eggsy’s trousers. Eggsy melts into Harry’s mouth. Harry pulls him closer and traces the roof of his mouth with his tongue, alighting nerves Eggsy forgot he had. Eggsy can feel the air of the room against his naked legs, and it feels surprisingly cool in contrast to the fire blazing across his skin. 

“I want you ta take off your clothes,” Eggsy whispers, using his hand that is still miraculously in Harry’s hair to pull him back to his mouth. He nips at Harry’s lip and traces his teeth with his tongue. Harry follows his tongue back into his mouth, moaning as Eggsy uses his grip to pull his hair.

Harry releases him, and Eggsy valiantly bucks his hips in an attempt to chase the friction. 

“Fuck,” Harry mutters pulling away from Eggsy’s mouth to stare at him in the mirror. “Look at how gorgeous you are,” Harry says, stepping away from Eggsy. He roughly pulls at the knot at the top of his tie, ripping it off of his body. He keeps Eggsy’s gaze as he removes his jacket and his shirt, hanging them on the hook next to him. Eggsy can feel himself twitch at the sight of more skin. He wants to turn around and touch Harry as he undoes his belt, but he is worried it might spoil the moment; somehow despoil the tension that is thrumming like his pulse in his ears. He just wants to feel naked skin against his own, and rut up against Harry until he comes screaming his name. He wants to feel Harry’s clever hands trace the lines of his body and feel that mouth on skin, from his neck to his nipples to his cock. He wants Harry to be on him and in him. And really Harry’s hands are surprisingly steady as he finishes undressing himself for all the angry passion burning in his eyes. His body is tight and reminds Eggsy of big cats before they strike, all tense and graceful. He feels a knot in his stomach as they both stand there naked, except for the clothes still pooled around his ankles, stopped by his shoes.

“Take off your shoes, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy rushes to comply, bending forward, and exposing all of his bits to Harry. Eggsy is sure it’s not his most flattering angle, and yet Harry groans and runs his hand lightly over the swell of his ass as Eggsy fights to undo his laces. Giving up Eggsy rips his shoes off of his feet, tossing them along with his socks, his pants, and his trousers into the corner. He pushes back against Harry as he stands up, bringing his own hand up to touch his cock. He can feel the edges of desperation creeping in as he strokes himself. But what he really wants is to see Harry come.

Harry spins him around in his arms, bringing Eggsy’s body tight against him, rubbing their cocks together slowly. Eggsy can’t help the noise that forces its way out in response. He desperately grabs at Harry’s hip with one hand and buries his fingers in Harry’s hair with the other. He leverages himself closer to Harry and moans again as they rub up against each other. It’s like every nerve in his body is calling out to Harry. 

“Such pretty noises you make,” Harry says before capturing Eggsy’s mouth in the filthiest kiss he has ever experienced. There is so much tongue and teeth that Eggsy can’t help but rut harder against Harry. There is no fight for dominance because Eggsy wants Harry to own him. Harry knows this in the way he kisses him, stealing away every panted breath and swallowing his moans. He attempts to chase Harry’s tongue, but is lost again for a moment when Harry brings his hands down to their aligned cocks and twists. Eggsy arches into his touch. He wants more. He wants to feel those fingers inside of him already. 

Harry knows what Eggsy wants, bringing his other hand down to Eggsy’s ass, grabbing it and using it for leverage in his thrusts. His glasses are askew, his hair is a mess and Eggsy is damn proud of what he has accomplished, but does not for second believe he has the upper hand in this encounter. Harry is playing him like an expert pianist. He knows how to stroke him, how to touch him in a way that makes him desperate for more. Hell, Eggsy doesn’t believe he has ever had to try so hard not to moan loudly before. Harry is coaxing moans out of Eggsy like a fucking instrument and fuck if it doesn’t feel good. Eggsy basks in the attentions as Harry’s thumb presses gently at his opening, rubbing around it. Eggsy doesn’t know whether he wants to push back and feel the dry burn of penetration, or continue his graceless thrusting against Harry. Harry makes the decision for him, smoothly moving his hips against Eggsy and pulling his hand away.

“Please,” Eggsy begs, his voice cracking. 

Harry flips him around again so they are both facing the mirror. They both look thoroughly debauched: flushed and panting. Eggsy doesn’t believe sex hair has looked as good on anyone as it does Harry. Harry brings his hand to Eggsy’s nipple, pinching and rolling it in between his fingers. His other hand has miraculously found lube. Eggsy is so lost he doesn’t know where it came from.

“A gentlemen is always prepared?” Eggsy teases, breathless as Harry’s hand traces his chest, occasionally teasing his nipples until they are hard. 

“There is nothing gentlemanly about what I’m going to do you,” Harry promises, the lube snicking open with a satisfying click. Eggsy doesn’t care if the lube is ice cold, he wants Harry inside of him now. 

He feels the lube slick fingers trace his entrance lightly. Eggsy pushes back against them, arching his body backwards in an attempt to get closer to Harry. 

Eggsy fights to keep his eyes open as Harry pushes a finger inside of him. He fucks himself back on the finger as Harry moves it around inside of him, gently caressing his inner walls with the tips of his finger. It’s surprisingly controlled and Eggsy craves more. But Eggsy can see how flushed he has become, how dark his own eyes are. Harry is no better, his eyes dark and proud as Eggsy thrusts up into his right hand and fucks himself back onto his left. Harry adds a second finger and the initial stretch burns a bit, but this is what Eggsy wants. It’s what he needs. He clenches down on the fingers and pushes back against them, trying to get them a little deeper inside of him. He has always loved the stretch of anal sex, and Harry’s dexterous fingers feel delicious inside of him. He moans as Harry finds the spot inside of him that sets fireworks off behind his eyes and sends volts down his already electrified nerves. He thrusts wildly, trying to chase the sensation of Harry’s hand on his cock whilst fucking his fingers inside of him. Harry groans and rubs himself against Eggsy, his breath coming sharper against his shoulder. Eggsy wants Harry to bite him. He wants a mark to show that this was not some fantasy dreamt up from the sexual frustration that has been building between them. He wants Harry to fuck him already. Just as Eggsy’s frustration builds, Harry slips a third finger inside of him. Eggsy keens, mouth falling open. 

“Fuck me,” Eggsy groans out at the feeling as Harry fondles his balls and twists his fingers, slipping them deeper. 

“I intend to,” Harry replies. 

Eggsy chuckles and groans at the feeling it makes around Harry’s knuckles, allowing him to find the spot again. Eggsy needs Harry in him five minutes ago. 

Harry watches them in the mirror, observes how he can get pleasure to play itself over Eggsy’s features with a twist of his wrist or the crooking of his fingers. Eggsy can barely maintain the pressure of his stare anymore, wanting to disappear into the feeling of Harry’s skin. He feels exposed and needy. But safe. 

“You are doing so wonderfully,” Harry remarks, slipping his fingers free. He releases Eggsy to put a condom on and slick himself up. Eggsy can feel his pulse rocket at the sight of Harry stroking himself in the mirror. God what a lovely cock he has.

“Fuck,” Eggsy moans, bringing his hand down to touch himself. He is impressed with how long he has lasted against the onslaught that is Harry. He has wanted that man to take him since the moment he saw him leaning against the wall of the police station, and now he is moments away from having him inside of him. He wants to wrap his lips around Harry’s beautiful cock. Taste him in the back of his throat. But more importantly he wants Harry to fuck him until he can’t remember his own name. 

Harry pulls him back closer against him. “I’d say it is about time we get on with it. How about you?” He punctuates his comment by entering Eggsy. The slow push of Harry inside of him is tortuous. The burn of the stretch flirts on the right side of pleasure/pain that has Eggsy grasping wildly at air, wanting to hold onto something so he can keep in touch with the world. His world is narrowing down to the feeling of being stretched. His awareness is just the burn and the satisfying fullness of Harry. The pressure against his insides is beautiful, and Harry stills, balls deep inside of him. 

Eggsy tries to find his voice when he glances up at Harry in the mirror. Harry looks shattered. His nostrils are flared, and he is holding Eggsy tight against him. His eyes are wilder than Eggsy has ever seen them. Eggsy clenches around Harry, making him thrust up into him infinitesimally. 

“Just fuck me already, Harry,” Eggsy gasps out, rolling his hips back against his.

Harry stills his motion and pushes Eggsy’s upper body a bit more forward. “You might want to grab on to the mirror.”

And with that he draws his hips back and snaps them forward again, their bodies coming together with the satisfying sound of skin against skin. It feels amazing as Harry’s cock drags inside of him. Harry’s movements are sharp and practiced, hitting hard and deep with every thrust. The pace is fast and rough and Eggsy braces himself against the mirror.  
“Look at me,” Harry demands, finding Eggsy’s prostate again and nailing it with the precision Eggsy has come to expect from Harry.

Eggsy obeys and finds himself lost in a hurricane of emotions. He feels lust tearing him apart even as he is being so gloriously fucked. Harry looks about as lost and lustful as Eggsy feels, panting and holding Eggsy’s hips tightly. He has the hungry look of a man who is getting exactly what he wants and still craves more. But Eggsy can still see affection in his gaze. It steals his fucking breath away. Eggsy doesn’t know what more he can offer him as Harry continues to blind his senses with the raw pleasure of being fucked. 

“So lovely,” Harry murmurs, bringing his right hand down to touch Eggsy’s cock again. 

Eggsy helplessly moans Harry’s name as Harry ups the pace. Eggsy attempts to meet his thrusts as he begins to chase his orgasm.

Harry begins to lose the steady pace of his thrusts; not hitting his prostate with every movement but still enough times that all Eggsy can think about is what Harry is doing to him. It is still hard and deep and brilliant. 

“Please,” Eggsy moans, not quite sure what he is asking for but knowing Harry will know. Harry will take care of him. 

Harry pulls Eggsy back up against him, allowing Eggsy to rest some of his weight against him. The thrusts become shallower but sharper, nailing his prostate every other time. Eggsy almost yowls when Harry nails the spot inside of him while jerking him off in the way that he needs. It’s a race to see who can finish first, and Eggsy doesn’t care as long as he gets to see Harry’s face when he comes. Harry’s lips meet his skin and he nips at Eggsy neck and shoulder as he holds Eggsy’s gaze in the mirror.

“Come for me,” Harry demands, punctuating his command with a perfect thrust. Eggsy lets go and comes, coating Harry’s hand and his own stomach with his release, spasming around Harry’s cock. Harry thrust three more times before he comes, the lower half of his face relaxing as he moans Eggsy’s name. 

They hold each other’s eyes as they take in the afterglow. Harry pulls out of him and takes off the condom, tying it and tossing it in the small waste bin in the corner. He removes his handkerchief from his pocket and offers it to Eggsy. 

As Eggsy futilely tries to clean himself up before getting dressed again he watches Harry attempt to smooth his hair down, his control sliding back into place. He has a lot of dignity for a naked man with askew glasses and obvious sex hair.

Eggsy doesn’t quite know what to say as he starts to get dressed again. Harry dresses quickly and neatly, his clothes remarkably preserved compared to the mess of Eggsy’s jeans. Eggsy wants to ask him so many questions and Harry answers him with a decisive kiss, pressing him up against the wall and snogging him senseless before straightening his tie and glasses one last time before leaving. 

This will not be the last time Eggsy makes Harry lose control. Eggsy wants more and from the way Harry is looking at him, he knows he’ll get it. And he will get it in spades.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fic writing in a while and my first one into this fandom. I would love more prompts/ideas. Let me know what you think with comments/kudos! Love to my beta for staying up late editing my shit. It's also at the kinkmeme so if you feel like anon commenting is better over there, spread the love.


End file.
